


End on an Exhale

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Broken Mirror [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Harry sits down beside him, heedless of the dew or the grass, and picks up the crumpled pack. Eggsy finally looks over at him as he lights up and pulls in his first lungful.
  “This ain’t a mission.”  Harry glances at him from the side. “Not mine, but I don’t think you’re done with yours yet. So we’ll stay here until you are.”ORA series of moments in Harry, Eggsy, and Merlin's relationship in which they are smoking.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissingandcrying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingandcrying/gifts).



Harry ashes the cigarette over the balcony before he turns back to the party. He catches his reflection in the glass doors - back against the railing, cigarette hanging from between his fingers - and he hears a sharp intake of breath over the coms.

He stares at himself as he brings the cigarette to his lips and takes a drag, letting the smoke curl out of his mouth.

“Christ, that’s hot,” he hears Eggsy murmur.

Merlin’s scoff is familiar and warm. “Don’t get used to it, lad. He only ever smokes when he’s on a mission.”

Eggsy’s groan brings a smile to Harry’s face as he stubs out the cigarette and returns inside.

* * *

Eggsy senses Harry at his back, but doesn’t acknowledge him as he pulls the cigarette from his mouth. He exhales slowly and the smoke hangs in the air. Eggsy’s hand drops down over the knees that are drawn up to his chest.

Harry sits down beside him, heedless of the dew or the grass, and picks up the crumpled pack. Eggsy finally looks over at him as he lights up and pulls in his first lungful.

“This ain’t a mission.”

Harry glances at him from the side. “Not mine, but I don’t think you’re done with yours yet. So we’ll stay here until you are.”

Eggsy scoffs, but presses against Harry’s side when he takes another drag.

* * *

It doesn’t feel natural. Harry makes it look elegant. With Eggsy it’s sinful. But Merlin knows he just looks uncomfortable, the cigarette wedged awkwardly between his fingers. But then he only ever smokes when he can’t take another stim and work is more pressing than sleep.

He sets the filter between his lips and inhales as his eyes scan over the dozen open windows on his screen. In one of them he sees Harry round a corner, landing clean shots on the mercenaries. In another he sees Eggsy expertly picking the lock on the cell door. He takes one more drag before leaning into the mic with instructions to guide them home.

* * *

Merlin passes the lighter to Harry, and watches as he lights his own cigar and then turns to help Eggsy with his. He rolls the smoke around in his mouth and looks out at the others milling about the courtyard. It’s the first publicly celebrated birth in Kingsman history, and he hopes it won’t be the last.

Harry slips up next to him and slides the lighter back into his pocket. His fingers linger, warm pressure against Merlin’s thigh.

“Do you think we can convince her to bring the baby for a visit?”

Merlin gazes fondly at Eggsy. He’s describing his gift for the baby to Tristan, hands moving enthusiastically with the ash barely clinging to his cigar. “Aye, otherwise she’ll be explaining the cohort of visiting tailors to her family.”

* * *

Eggsy is instantly awake at the sound of the front door opening, but he quickly settles when he hears the familiar murmuring of JB’s name and the jingle of his collar as he gets scratched behind the ears.

He drifts, half asleep, until he feels the bed dip. Then he pushes up on his elbows and seeks out Merlin’s lips. He coaxes Merlin's mouth open sleepily, tongue licking inside. Eggsy finds the taste of smoke and pulls back to tug Merlin down next to him.

“How long?”

“Thirty-nine hours. But Gawain’s on his way back with only superficial injuries.”

Eggsy presses his lips to Merlin’s, teeth dragging just slightly over his bottom lip before he sags back against his pillow. “Sleep, luv,” Eggsy murmurs. “‘arry’ll be home to wake us in sixteen.”

* * *

He closes the door behind himself and has only had the chance to hang up his overcoat before Eggsy is on him. Harry relishes the feel of Eggsy’s hands reaching up underneath his jacket to clutch at his shirt.

“It’s good to see you too, darling boy.”

Eggsy presses his nose into the crook of Harry’s neck, moving closer until he pauses and lets out a groan.

“Y’ was smoking again.”

Harry nods. He had allowed himself a final cigarette before boarding the jet back to HQ, a liberty taken after a miserable mission.

Eggsy lays his forehead against Harry’s shoulder and moves his hands down to grip Harry’s arse. “As if I wasn’t horny enough as is.”

Harry just grins, then reaches down to grab Eggsy’s hips and guide him to the stairs.

* * *

They watch as Eggsy stands on the balcony, skin flushed and cock curving towards his stomach. He takes a deep drag from the cigarette and blows the smoke out towards the night sky.

Merlin’s fingers run idly along Harry’s hip, and Harry stares at the bright red marks those hands have left on Eggsy’s arse. He knows he has his own marks as well, across his back and thighs. 

Harry shifts against the sheets and Merlin hums in consideration before moving his fingers to press against the base of the plug keeping Harry open for more. Harry can’t help himself and he moans, his half hard cock twitching against his thigh.

“Patience, pet,” Merlin rumbles as he sits up. He watches Eggsy’s lips as they wrap around the filter, and he has to remind himself to heed his own words. “I’m sure the lad will be done his show for the neighbors in a moment.”

Eggsy takes one last lungful of smoke and exhales it with a bright, warm chuckle. He puts out the cigarette in the ashtray before turning back towards Harry and Merlin, proud and confident and preening under the attention of his lovers. “A’ight, who's ready to go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com).


End file.
